Ix
(Alternative reading)|Romaji = Chōetsu seimaryu Ken Ikusu (Alternative reading)|Other Names = IX Chimera Sword Forbidden Link Sword|Type = Sacred Demonic dragon Sword Transcendent sword|Abilities = Dragon-Slayer Abilities Devil-slaying abilities Angel/Holy-Slaying abilities Cross Moonlight Dragonar|Wielder(s) = Zenjirou Sasamoto Ophelia(Residing spirit)}}The Transcendent Holy Demonic Dragon Sword Ix(超越聖魔龍剣イクス; Chōetsu seimaryu Ken Ikusu), usually romanized as just IX( ) is the exclusive sword of Zenjirou Sasamoto from High School DxD: Black after the events of Volume 10. Being the fusion of the Holy Dragon-Slayer Sword Ascalon, Naegling and Rhongomiant, plus Zenjirou's, Yagura's and Takeshi's own energy mashed together into the blade, Ix is considered a physical aberration that it shouldn't possibly exist even in the realms of the current reality, thus receiving the exclusive classification of Transcendent Sword(超越剣; Chōetsu ken). Since it has the power of both Ascalon and Naegling, and Zenjirou/Yagura/Takeshi, it has the power to slay dragons, holy creatures and devils. Summary First created during the events of Volume 10, Zenjirou would contact the spirit sealed inside Rhongomiant, the Seraph-level angel Ophelia, and ask for her to let him control Ascalon and repair Naegling and Rhongomiant itself, which has been broken after Zenjirou's confrontation with Lilim Livan Lucifer. While both Rhongomiant and Naeging was indeed broken and beyond any form of possible repair, Ophelia said that with her ability to link the hearts of others and Zenjirou's, Yagura's and Takeshi's powers combined, they could not only fuse both swords and enable Zenjirou to fully control Ascalon's holy dragon-slaying abilities, but also transcend the boundaries of this dimension and create something the world has never seen before. Thus a holy-demonic dragon Sword was created, allowing Zenjirou to finally stand against a rampaging Evelyn. After the confrontation, the Demon Lord Marye Beelzebub would try and fail to analyze the sword, classifying it as a new type of magical sword which couldn't ever possibly exist even in the timeline the story takes place, calling it an abomination of transcendent existence and a Chimera of mixed powers. After retrieving back, Zenjirou decided to call it Ix since both his, Yagura's and Takeshi's energy were used and fused to create it. Appearance Ix takes the shape of an oversized khyber knife with only one white edge and a dull and slightly curved grey opposite side, which consists of parts of the blade of both Ascalon, Naegling and Rhongomiant, respectively, a silver chain that represents Ophelia's power to "bind two hearts together" linking them. There's also a smaller, black blade that comprises the inner part of the sword and a hilt-less grip, which both represents Zenjirou's, Yagura's and Takeshi's energy combined. Abilities According to Marye Beelzebub, one of the current Demon Lords and the Chief Advisor for the Technology Department in the High School DxD: Black continuitity, Ix is an abomination with no possible way to exist even with the death of the Original Four Demon Lords and God from the bible and the new reality of the current timeline, calling it a sword that transcends everything known by any faction up to this point and a Chimera of merged powers that could never do such thing, yet are in complete harmony in it. Ix's existence is so alien that no one can feel any presence coming from it, and as such it can't be detected or discerned by any angel, devil or even God. Marye describes this phenomenon as "two-dimensional minds unable to understand a three-dimensional object". Being the result of merging Ascalon, Naegling, Rhongomiant and both Zenjirou's, Yagura's and Takeshi's demonic powers, Ix has the properties of a demonic, holy, dragonic and dragon-slaying swords, and as such, it has the ability to slay devils, angels and dragons, while also being able to channel Amurokros' and Ddraig's/Krimson's powers into the edge and give his dragonic properties and abilities to it, such as DESTROYER and PENETRATE. All those abilities, that should never be able to co-exist in a single thing, being controlled by the spirit of Ophelia residing inside of it. Because of this, Ix cannot be considered just a holy sword, a demonic sword, a dragon-slaying sword or even a holy demonic sword, thus receiving the exclusive classification of a Transcendent Sword(超越剣; Chōetsu ken). It is noted by Marye, however, that while the properties and origin of the sword are indeed impressive, due to Zenjirou's underdeveloped demonic powers, Ix cannot reach it's full potential yet. Trivia * The image that Ix is based on is from Tensa Zangetsu and it's Getsuga Tensho ability from Bleach. * The name Ix is a reference to Ix/Ex Gremory, the protagonist of the spin-off story Highschool DxD: EX and the Son of Rias Gremory and Issei Hyoudou. * Despite not having a presence, Ix curiously has a smell, which it descibed as "Strawberry shortcake" and "strawberries". Much to Zenjirou's dismay, it's the same smell of Serena Sitri's and Lavinia Allocer's lipsticks, respectively. * According to Marye Beelzebub, only the heavenly dragons have enough power and compactibility to touch and use Ix, meaning that both Oliver and Alice can also used it at will. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Weapons (Black) Category:Holy Sword (Black) Category:Demon Sword (Black)